Denkmal des Militärischen Nachrichtendienstes
thumb|192pxDas Denkmal des Office of Naval Intelligence, im Erdgeschoss der Alphabasis des militärischen Nachrichtendiensts, ist eine Gedenkstätte die, im Kampf gegen die Allianz, gefallenen Agenten ehrt. Das Denkmal besteht aus 3 Tafeln. Die linke und rechte Tafel zeigen eine Liste mit den Namen der getöteten Personen. Die Mittlere Tafel ist eine Ehrung von herausragenden Persönlichkeiten. Linke Tafel An der Spitze der Tafel steht der englische Originaltext. In Honor of those men and women of Naval Intelligence who gave their lives in service of the UNSC in the War against The Covenant In Gedenken an die Männer und Frauen des Militärischen Nachrichtendienstes, die ihr Leben im Dienst des UNSC im Krieg gegen die Allianz gaben. Darunter befindet sich eine Liste mit Namen. Unterhalb der Liste ist eine weitere Inschrift. Their bold initiative, intrepid fighting spirit and unwavering devotion to duty in the face of certain death reflected great credit upon themselves and were in keeping with the highest traditions of U.N.S.C. Naval service. They gallantly gave their lives in defense of the Human Race. Ihr mutiger Einsatz, unerschrockener Kampfgeist und unerschütterliche Plichterfüllung im Angesicht des sicheren Todes ehrt sie und steht in den höchsten Traditionen des U.N.S.C. Marine Dienst. Sie gaben ihr Leben tapfer bei der Verteidigung der menschlichen Rasse. Mittlere Tafel Diese Tafel enthält eine besondere Ehrung dreier Persönlichkeiten, die für das UNSC besondere Dienste geleistet haben. ADM Cole, Preston''SN: 03956-26127-PC + 04/04/2484--04/18/2543 + ''In 2525, then Vice Admiral Cole led a battle group to Harvest following the unprovoked attack by the Covenant on that peaceful agricultural colony. After a hard won battle, Cole and the battle group returned to Earth only to learn that other colonies had been destroyed as well. After his promotion to Admiral, Cole led a campaign against the enemy for the next five years, culminating in a victory over a Covenant fleet in 2531. - 2525 führte Vice Admiral Cole eine Kampfgruppe nach Harvest, nachdem diese friedliche landwirtschaftliche Kolonie, unprovoziert, von der Allianz angegriffen wurde. Nachdem der harte Kampf gewonnen war, kehrte Cole mit der Kampfgruppe zurück zur Erde, nur um zu erfahren, dass andere Kolonien ebenfalls vernichtet wurden. Nach seiner Beförderung zum Admiral führte Cole einen Feldzug gegen den Feind, der sich über die nächsten fünf Jahre hinzog und in einem Sieg über eine Allianz Flotte, 2531, endete. VDM Stanforth, Michael SN: 00834-19223-HS + 07/03/2486--08/30/2552 +'' '' Vice Admiral Hieronymus Michael Stanforth was the head of Section THREE of the Office of Naval Intelligence from 2512-2530. Section THREE was at its busiest under his administration many projects were leverage in order to boost support for the war effort (including Project SPARTAN, MJOLNIR and GUNGNIR). In August of 2530 he resigned as head of Section THREE to take a more active role in the defense of UNSC space-leading the UNSC Navy in the Battke of Sigma Octanus IV and directing the Defense of Reach during its final days. - Vice Amiral Hieronymus Michael Stanforth war der Leiter der Sektion Drei des Office of Naval Intelligence von 2512 bis 2530. Sektion Drei wurde unter seiner Führung sehr effektiv und einige Projekte wie das SPARTAN, MJOLNIR und GUNGNIR Projekt wurden vorangetrieben um die Kriegsbemühungen zu unterstützen. Im August 2530 trat er als Leiter der Sektion Drei zurück, um eine aktivere Rolle bei der Verteidigung des UNSC Territoriums zu spielen. Er vertrat die UNSC Navy bei der Schlacht um Sigma Octanus IV und leitete in seinen letzten Tagen die Verteidigung von Reach. Doctor Catherine Halsey, MD, PhD CI: 10141-026-SRB4695 + 03/19/2492--2552 + Doctor Catherine Halsey is a computer scientist and medical doctor. She has published papers on cybernetics, genetic manipulation and artificial intelligence. Dr. Halsey served as scientific adviser to the UNSC's Office of Naval Intelligenc from 2515 until 2522 when she was made Chief Scientist, a position she held until the time of her death in 2552. Dr. Halsey was on Reach at the time of its attack by the Covenant and though no body was recovered she is presumed dead. - Doktor Catherine Halsey ist eine Computerwissenschaftlerin und Medizinerin. Sie veröffentlichte einige Arbeiten über Kybernetik, Genmanipulation und künstliche Intelligenzen. Dr. Halsey diente als wissenschaftlicher Berater des UNSC Office of Naval Intelligence von 2515 bis 2522, bis sie leitende Wissenschaftlerin wurde, und diese Position bis zum Zeitpunkt ihres Todes 2552 inne hatte. Dr Halsey befand sich während des Angriffs der Allianz auf Reach und obwohl ihre Leiche nie gefunden wurde ist sie vermutlich getötet worden. Rechte Tafel Am oberen Ende steht wieder eine Ehrung, im englischen originaltext. In Honor of those men and women of Naval Intelligence who gave their lives in service of the UNSC at Reach. In Gedenken an die Männer und Frauen des Militärischen Nachrichtendienstes, die ihr Leben im Dienst des UNSC auf Reach gaben. Unter der oberen Inschrift ist eine weitere List Am unteren Ende steht die Inschrift Their indomitable courage, inspiring initiative, and selfless devotion to duty in the great credit upon themselves and the U.N.S.C. Naval Service. They gallantly gave their lives in the service of the U.N.S.C. Ihr unbezwingbarer Mut, inspirierender Einsatz und selbstlose Pflichterfüllung ehrt sie und die U.N.S.C. Marine. Sie gaben ihr Leben taper im dienste des U.N.S.C. Trivia *Einer der Personen, der linken Tafel, ist vielleicht mit Kojo Agu verwandt. *Die Tafel beweist, dass Dr. Halsey offiziell für tot gehalten wird. *Das Denkmal gibt, irrtümlich, den Geburtstag von Preston Cole als den 4. April 2484 an, obwohl er am 3. November 2470 geboren wurde. Kategorie:UNSC Kategorie:MND